Feiticeira
by Badada
Summary: Nuevos comienzos en busca de viejos finales. Una historia que narra la revelaciones que ocasionara la unica oportunidad de cierta familia para reunirse: la guerra por el control del inframundo.
1. Walk with your head up!

_**Feiticeira**_

Disclamer: Ninguna de estas series me pertenecen y los títulos tampoco

ATENCION: CROSSOVER.

De ocioso para ocios esto no tiene fines de lucro.

----------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Walk with your head up**_

La luna, blanca y serena, brillaba en la inmensidad de aquella silenciosa noche de estrellas, que refulgentes y hermosas embellecían aquella noche tan fría de la montaña, donde la brisa movía en un suave compás las ramas de los árboles y las hojas caían lánguidas y suaves a los pies de una muchacha pelirroja de unos 25 años, que lenta pero decididamente, se asomaba a la puerta de una antigua mansión al clásico estilo japonés, con un bebe en brazos. Mientras besaba por última vez al bebe, que dormía profundamente, lentamente lo deposito junto a la puerta, cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante el dolor de dejar al único ser amado que le quedaba de esa manera tan vil.

-Quince años hija mía, quince años más y el sello estará roto-susurraba mientras se daba la media vuelta y emprendía marcha hacia su nueva, y probablemente última misión, a la vez que seguía dándose ánimos a la vista de las irrefrenables lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.-Quince años más y comprenderás tu verdad, nuestra verdad.

_…Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…_

----------------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00 a.m.

En una hermosa mañana de primavera el sol se hacía presente al canto madrugador de los pajarillos que alegremente saludaban a este nuevo día, bueno, por lo menos hasta que un melodioso y armónico rugido los mando a volar por sus vidas.

-Yho Asakura!!-rugió por enésima vez una joven rubia de más o menos 16 años que a pesar de su evidente belleza en ese justo instante pudo perfectamente haber matado a cualquiera que la haya visto con esa mirada llena de cólera e impaciencia-Levántate de una vez que ya vamos muy retrasados!!

-Dos minutitos mas Annita, dos minutitos-murmuraba somnoliento un joven castaño de la misma edad que la chica, mientras se tapaba con las sabanas la cara para evitar que el sol, que ahora entraba por la ventana recién abierta por su prometida, lo golpeara y le quitase su sagrado sueño-Dos segunditos más por favor.

-A callar y a levantarse, que vamos a perder el tren a la casa de tus abuelos-replico molesta la chica-Además recuerda que nos mandaron a llamar por algo de suma urgencia, no tenemos tiempo que perder-agrego con severidad.

-Pero….si tienen algún problema-respondió adormilado Yho- bueno….que lo solucionen ellos…

Escena uno: cierta rubia mirando fijamente al bulto que correspondía a su prometido entre las sabanas. Escena dos: La misma rubia con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Escena tres: cierto castaño despertando y mirando asustado el aura asesina que desprendía de la que supuestamente era la mujer que amaba y lo amaba. Escena cuatro: el mismo castaño rezando y corriendo por su vida y la de sus descendientes. Escena cinco: se puede ver a ambos jóvenes listos tomando asiento en el tren rumbo a Izumo.

-Emm...Annita- comenzó nervioso el castaño-¿Tu sabes para que nos quieren mis abuelos?-inquirio ansioso.

-¿Como se supone que voy a saber yo eso?-respondió fría e indiferente Anna- Yo lo único que sé es que no fuimos los únicos llamados esta vez.

-¿No somos los únicos?-se sorprendió el moreno-¿Quién mas se supone que va?

-Si no fueses tan dormilón ya lo sabrías-respondió con una mueca burlesca la chica al tanto que dejaba de mirar el hermoso paisaje y clavaba su vista en su acompañante-Anoche me llamo Jun Tao para investigar algo sobre la reunión mientras tú estabas ya por el séptimo sueño.

-¿Jun?...eso quiere decir...bueno...que...ya sabes...-tartamudeaba emocionado Yho- eso quiere decir que los chicos estarán allí también, lo celebraremos en grande-finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, eso creo-le respondió la rubia mientras nuevamente concentraba su mirada en el paisaje, solo que esta vez no con su usual mirada indiferente, sino esta vez con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-la miro preocupado el castaño, es que para ser sinceros para que Anna se mostrara así de desconfiada con lo que pasaría algo malo tendría que estar pasando- Vamos Anna, aunque te hagas yo se que los chicos te caen muy bien-le sonrió mientras intentaba bajarle el perfil al asunto.

La aludida giro la cabeza para sonreírle levemente a su prometido, pero aun sin encontrar las palabras que plasmaran de una manera suficientemente buena los pensamientos en su cabeza.

_…No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto Yho_…

-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien-mientras le mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas el shaman.

_…Ojala tengas razón, pero…todo esto huele muy raro y con lo del otro día estoy con más dudas…sin contar esas malditas pesadillas que me han dejado sin dormir por casi un mes…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------- Flash back ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

-Bueno Annita-dijo alegre Yho- ¿Qué es lo que quieres para cenar hoy?-pregunto mientras caminaban por el supermercado buscando lo que necesitaban para hacer la cena, que por cierto, debía quedar muy deliciosa ya que era un día muy especial para él: por fin Anna había accedido a acompañarlo en un paseo por el parque, pero las cosas no funcionaron como él había fantaseado. Su plan incluía un atardecer tranquilo y romántico y la realidad lo golpeo con una Anna mas silenciosa y fría que de costumbre, que estaba más pendiente de la gente que los rodeaba que de el mismo. Sin contar, además, de que cuando dijo que iba a caminar la chica se sobresalto y le sugirió, nótese el sugirió, que sería mejor si lo acompañase ella también. Al parecer la idea de quedarse sola no le había hecho ninguna gracia, cosa muy, por no decir demasiado, inusual en ella. No señor, aquí había gato encerrado y él lo liberaría.

-No sé, lo que quieras tú-respondió esquiva Anna, mientras examinaba a cada transeúnte que se atravesaba por su camino.-¿Pasa algo?-le miro extrañado el shaman, que con una mano la acorralaba por encima de los hombros, mientras la otra hacia lo mismo con su cintura provocando que quedasen muy juntos, y más aun considerando que el shaman acercaba cada vez más su frente a la de la itako produciendo que el contacto visual de ambos fuese absoluto, para de esa manera evitar cualquier mentira o respuesta vaga de las cuales ya se habían hecho costumbre por esos días.

-Respóndeme de una vez el que te pasa-susurro serio pero suave Yho-respóndeme pero esta vez con la verdad.…Me encantaría saber a mí también pero en estos momentos solo tengo preguntas…-¿No me vas a contestar?-volvió a instigar mientras recorría suavemente con sus labios la mejilla izquierda y el cuello de su prometida, como desde hace un tiempo lo hacía, desde el tiempo en que por fin las cosas habían empezado a funcionar como las había soñado, bueno, Anna siempre seria Anna, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se pudiese suavizar de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, pero esa era su gracia¿o no?

-Yho…yo...-intentaba responder algo la chica mientras su prometido insistía en su interrogatorio mediante una táctica de tortura por caricias-estos días... ¡YHO SON ELLOS!-grito en un sobresalto indicando algo a las espaldas del shaman.

-¿Qué¿Quienes?-se giro alarmado el castaño mirando en la dirección que le apuntaba la itako, mientras que a lo lejos se veían correr desesperados un grupo de gente de unas 5 personas más una fantasma de cabellos azules y traje típico de las sacerdotisas del norte. Además de ella, la gente común podía ver alejarse a una velocidad extrema a un sacerdote castaño en pleno del largo y tortuoso proceso de calvicie de mediana edad, una joven de cabellera azul y tez blanca de delicada apariencia, una extraña mujer de cabellos rosados que mas que mujer parecía robot, un anciano vestido de drácula y a un pequeño anciano de blancos cabellos y oscuras gafas atravesar la ciudad a todo dar. Tal parecían niños que los acababan de descubrir en una travesura y huían del castigo sin parar de discutir. Aun así eso infantil actitud no pudo evitar que ambos shamanes quedasen muy preocupados y algo, digamos la verdad, avergonzados de la actitud de aquellos supuestos adultos.

-¿Anna?-llamo el joven una vez a su ensimismada novia- ¿Annita?-llamó otra vez mas donde la joven pareció despertar.

-Eran ellos-murmuro la joven hablando como para sí mismo-estoy segura-Dime Annita-tomando firmemente por los hombros a la rubia- dime ¿Quiénes son ellos?-No lo sé Yho, yo…-se corto la chica mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos- yo no sé nada-agrego en su uual tono frio

-Pero si acabas de decir que…-comenzó confuso el chico pero...

-¡Que no sé nada hombre!-le corto justo molesta ya Anna- ¡Que no sé nada, ellos no eran nadie y vámonos luego que ya se hace tarde!-continuo mientras tomaba lo primero que encontraba y se dirigía a la caja.

-Pero Annita-murmuro con ojos llorosos el castaño-yo…con eso…no se… que voy a cocinar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas finales:

Primer capítulo de mi vida, por favor dejen reviews para guiar mi camino...


	2. Root

Notas de la autora: Ninguna de las series aquí presentes me pertenecen ni los títulos tampoco. Disfruten y porfa dejen review..gracias…ahora prosigan con lo importante..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Root**_

Definitivamente era imposible¿Cómo alguien se duerme en medio de una conversación tan importante? No solo eso, sino no había sido mas de 20 minutos de que el tren partió. Y es que a veces no podía evitar pensar que si Yho Asakura fuese menos relajado ella sería menos irritable. Pero no, la vida seguía metiéndose con ella y Dios desde el cielo le sacaba la lengua y le apuntaba a su acompañante completamente entregado a los deseos de Morfeo, mientras ella, tan linda como siempre, le devolvía mentalmente el gesto manual al glorioso de los cielos, con su encanto hasta el límite, lo devolvía cariñosamente con su puño cerrado y su dedo del medio alabando al Señor.

Pero volviendo al tema principal¿Qué eran esos sueños tan agobiantes? El paisaje que la ventana le ofrecía la relajaba mas no contestaba sus interrogantes, sin contar con la inquietud que aquel inesperado encuentro le había infligido.

..._¿Quiénes eran¿Qué querían?.._

Solo más preguntas, mientras más pensaba en el asunto más preguntas salían a flote, siendo aquel esfuerzo contraproducente. No, eso no era propio de ella, no por nada era la "Reina del Hielo". Si, se calmaría y empezaría paso por paso. Lo primero seria grabar en su memoria cada detalle del sueño y de aquellos extraños en su mente, luego hablaría con su sensei que seguramente a guiaría en tan confusa situación. Pero algo dentro de ella que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ser revelado y que apenas llegara a su destino se le daría a conocer alguna información relevante.

_... ¿Eso no explica porque nos quieren a todos¿Será el torneo?..._

No, no era eso, algo de ella hablaba de algo más importante que eso, y es que como buena sacerdotisa no había podido evitar aquella oscura atmosfera que cada día se apoderaba de la cotidianidad de la población. Alarmados días atrás había decidido hablar con su sensei acerca del tema, quizás algo estaba en el mundo de los shamanes y se les estaba siendo ocultado. A través del teléfono la anciana no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspicacia de su pupila y la invito, dicho se obligo, junto a su nieto, a pasar de visita a esos pobres ancianos, si es que claro, tenia reales intenciones de saber lo que estaba aconteciendo.

_….la luna antes de estar llena pasa por diferen__tes etapas pero__ siempre termina completa al final de la historia…_

Las palabras de su sensei al despedirse le ocasionaron un escalofrío que produjo un profundo agradecimiento dentro de su ser hacia la distancia y la impersonalidad que brindaba la comunicación telefónica. Una vez más pregunta¿Cómo una simple oración de 18 palabras podía ponerla de nervios como lo estaba haciendo¿Que se tramaban todos? Suspiro por enésima vez durante el viaje, definitivamente no se le había pegado aun el relajo de su novio a pesar de tanto tiempo y experiencias juntos. Resignada opto por seguir su propio consejo y cerrando los ojos comenzó a rememorar lo vivido.

--------------------------------------------------- Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------

Una oscura noche cubierta por tenebrosas nubes grises dejaban por momentos apreciar a una, aun así, brillante digna luna llena, que dejaba caer su todo su fulgor sobre ese viejo castillo. Se encontraba luego de observar lo recién descrito por la ventana de lo que parecía una de las torres. Miro al exterior y solo vio bruma por lo que decidió obedecer a sus instintos y siguió avanzando por el oscuro y tétrico pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera y hierro, que por lo elegante y lo vieja tenía un toque ostentoso y aterrador a la vez. Despacio cogió la manilla para abrir, sin poco esfuerzo, la monstruosa puerta y al entrar al salón que se vislumbraba, se cerró en un gran portazo a sus espaldas. Entrecerró lo ojos para captar un poco más de la tenue luz que las antorchas otorgaban al lugar mientras le daba un vistazo a lo que la habitación contenía. Viejos mueble, las paredes cubiertas estantes repletos de los que parecían ser libros aunque el polvo poco ayudaba en su identificación, candelabros en la gran bóveda que ofrecía el techo, un gran baúl en el fondo del espacioso, elegante y lúgubre salón, junto a lo que tenia la forma de un escritorio y una silla. Pero lo que más destacaba era el centro del salón, que se encontraba despejado y en el suelo una extraña estrella inscrita en 2 círculos los cuales cobijaban una gran cantidad de antiguos símbolos que Anna no pudo descifrar. Desde el escritorio se vislumbraban varias formas sobre el soporte de la madera por lo que la curiosidad fue venciendo hasta arrojarla hasta el frente del escritorio mientras examinaba lo que sobre él se encontraba. Hacia el extremo izquierdo una foto de un hombre joven, un rubio veinteañero de porte bastante elegante junto a un sacerdote de cabellos castaños a las afueras de una iglesia. Junto a esta se encontraba el portarretratos de un grupo más o menos numeroso de gente sonriente: el mismo rubio acosado por una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, un sacerdote a su lado algo avergonzado por la conducta de ambos, una mujer algo más joven de aspecto muy frágil, un joven vestido de jeans y una bandana roja parecida a la suya en su frente, un anciano alto vestido de Dracula acompañado de una muchacha de cabellos rosados, un enano de oscuros lentes, albo cabello y bigote y en el medio de la foto salía una pelirroja de unos veintitantos también, que sonreía de una forma entre alegre y arrogante. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar quedar casi hipnotizada por ella. Una mujer joven, bella, de muy bien físico, con un vestido purpura corto como los que ella utilizaba, aunque el suyo negro y menos escotado, pelirroja de ojos celeste como el agua pura que poseía una mirada que reflejaba inteligencia pero también seguridad y, porque no, arrogancia. Algo en la figura de esa mujer se le hacía demasiado familiar y la angustiaba de sobremanera. Paso un buen rato para que la chica saliera de sus cavilaciones y posara su mirada en la tercera y última foto: n esta aparecían algo más maduros el rubio y la pelirroja con un bebe en brazos sonriendo, esta vez sin ningún temor o sentimiento de superioridad, sino solo con una expresión de felicidad y paz que incluso Anna se conmovió.

_...¿Quiénes serian ellos¿Como llegaron a esto?..._

Se pregunto recordando el paraje que le rodeaba. De pronto, un aura maligna se apodero del lugar y antes de que la itako pudiese reaccionar una oscura figura se posiciono detrás de ella donde solo se podía distinguir de la oscuridad unos ojos rojos que exudaban furia y unos afilados colmillos que se separaron al tiempo que el ser abría la boca para rugir.

-¡Vete¡Tu ya no me perteneces!-bramaba la presencia maligna-¡vete o te juro que…

Y una vez más el despertador con su infernal zumbido mañanero le dejaba una amenaza a muerte inconclusa a tiempo que la despertaba de aquella extraña pesadilla. Esos ojos rojos, esos dientes.

_... ¿podrá ser?..._

Sacudió negativamente la cabeza intentado sacar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Solo era una estúpida pesadilla ocasionada por un juego subliminal de alguna película que vio, no podía estar pensando y llenando su mente de tonterías.

_...¿y si no lo eran?..._

Ya basta, ella era una itako que se respetaba, aquello no era algo que mereciese su atención ¿o sí? Aquella pelirroja sele hacia conocida, y el rubio también. No, no. A levantarse y empezar el día será mejor, si, su mejor opción. Ya habría tiempo de olvidar pequeñeces insignificantes. O al menos eso creía. Pero no fue así, 28 días exactos desde aquella primera pesadilla que se había

_….pequeñeces insignificantes que no me han dejado tranquila ya sabrá uno cuanto tiempo. No me puedo esperar a escuchar lo que se supone que __e__s lo importante…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- o -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El sol alegre brillaba en las alturas mientras sus rayos insolentes intentaban colarse por los vitrales de una vieja iglesia que a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, agobiada por el alto volumen de los gritos del grupo de personas que allí dentro se reunían.

-¿se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió hacer tamaña estupidez?-vocifero en voz muy alta una mujer morena de cabellos verdes que a pesar de haber entrado en años seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa.

-Calma, calma nos recomienda el señor-intento tranquilizarla nervioso el sacerdote castaño-solo teníamos la intención de conocerla, de saber si realmente era ella-agrego serio- Además no debes olvidar que de su persona depende vuestro futuro Emi.

-El Padre Karousu tiene razón, Emi-agrego la joven de cabellos azules-En ella se encuentra la llave que necesitamos para rescatar a Reiko. Ella es la legítima heredera de su dinastía y por lo tanto es la única que puede ayudarnos-finalizo triste.

-Demonios no me lo repitas Meiko-le replico molesta Emi- no imaginas el fastidio que me da el solo imaginar que nuestra próxima misión estará al mando de una mocosa-

-Vaya, vaya, mira como te engrifas cuando te enojas- se rio por lo bajo el viejo enano-cualquiera pensaría que estas celosa-comento mirado hacia todas partes como haciéndose el tonto.

-¡que dijiste enano pervertido!-rugió enfadada-¡crees que yo, Emi Ogassawara se intimidaría con una niñata!

-razones tendría-esta vez irrumpió en la conversación una fantasma de unos 19 años vestida a la antigua usanza de las sacerdotisas.-se dice que esta niña es lejos la mejor de las itakos que quieras encontrar, sin contar su lugar de entrenamiento ni la familia que la acogió-agrego decidida la muchacha.

-Okinu tiene mucha razón-apoyo Karousu- Además de eso debemos sumarle el poder que su sangre le entrega. Pero aun así no debes preocuparte-sonrió- la chica aun es muy joven, y aunque posee poderes que Mikami no soñaba aun para su edad le falta mucho por aprender. Es por eso que nos debemos dirigir hacia Izumo para…

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!-interrumpió una voz monótona pero aun así visiblemente avergonzada, mientras entraba arrastrando por la esquina de una ensangrentada capa un bulto amoreteado y cortado por diversas partes.

_….la casera de nuevo….-_fue el pensamiento general del resto del grupo.

-Bueno, ya que el Doctor Caos y María llegaron podemos partir-dio la partida Meiko.-Claro, si no hay ningún problema Emi-dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a esta.

-¿Con quién diablos crees que hablas!-se ofendió Emi-Todos al auto que ya hay un jet esperándonos-sonrió con autosuficiencia-¡Vamos a rescatar a Mikami!

--------------------------------------------------------- o ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Están comenzando a reunirse mi señor- una figura se distinguía entre la oscuridad del salón, figura que susurraba hincado a los pies de otra sombra mayor que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio.-Pronto han de comenzar los preparativos y la guerra se desatara mi señor.

-Muy bien, muy bien Lacroix-sonrio malignamente la sombra mayor-Muy pronto podremos al fin sacar esa molesta basura del medio y ya nada podrá interponerse en nuestros planes.

-Si así usted lo piensa, señor-respondió la otra figura con una sonrisa de complicidad-Ahora si me disculpa, iré a hacer los preparativos. Nuestro ejército está muy ansioso, no han tenido reales batallas en muchos años, están sedientos de sangre-y con ahora una sonrisa sádica desapareció en las penumbras.

_…Así que reuniéndose….Pronto será tu fin mi pequeña niña…pronto comenzara la guerra y ya nada de lo que conoces seguirá en pie…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------- o ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notas finales:

Wow! Segundo capitulo listo, esperen (si alguien mas que yo lee esto) un tercero muy pronto. Y si..esto es un crossover y creo que ya conocen a los personajes de sobra…

Quiero dar las gracias Sangoluna por mi primer review en la historia de mi vida, le dedico este capitulo. Y a Ale tambien...que la admiro mucho..esop

Ahí se ven, ja ja…(a lo Nelson de Los Simpson)


End file.
